Meridies
Meridies is a medium-sized island just south of Ludos. Most of its landscape is thick jungle and rainforest. Many rivers run through it, crisscrossing and branching off into smaller tributaries. Most of Meridies is below sea level, and the island often suffers from intense tropical storms and tsunamis. Although the heart of the island is rainforest, the east side is mostly low-lying swamp. The beaches are filled with fine, pale pink sand and tropic coves. Over time, undersea volcanoes have shaped new, tiny islands and they have been quickly populated by the many species of plants and animals living there. The puzzle-piece like landscape of Meridies makes it easy to divide up the island into small territories, and over time, the horse populations of Meridies have formed large tribes, loosely united groups of herds with a leading herd called a tribehead, that swap land back and forth, both battling with each other and helping each other in times of need. Tribes are very fluid, with trading of mares, challenging, complex hierarchies that differ by tribe leader, and different stories and sacrifices. The landscape of Meridies is never the same through the years-- flooding, tribe movement, heavy rainfall, and the will of the gods turn its soil often. Meridies has had a very complicated, dynamic history. Since storytelling is a tradition of Ambitus followers, many outlandish stories of different tribe leaders and elders have been passed around, and no one is sure of what really happened and what is just an embellishment. However, one story has shaped the history of Meridies in a way that none of the others had. Her story has brought Meridiesian horses from the far shores of Meridies all the way to Ortus. Many years ago, the three deities rarely showed themselves. Many horses viewed them as only a superstition and a joke, and although they were prayed to, many disrespected their rules and often killed others without thought. At that time, the largest and most powerful tribe on Meridies ruled over more than half of the island. The lead stallion of their tribehead, Praelius, was just and brave. His lead mare, Clementia, was kind and loving. Then one day, it was announced that Clementia was with foal. The herd rejoiced. That night, Praelius asked for Mutare to tell him more about their foal. The goddess complied, and left a single feather beside Clementia as she slept-- a sign of a filly. Clementia then prayed to Auctus for a beautiful, strong foal. However, at the edges of the herd, where the lowliest horses slept, a young colt named Invisus was still awake late at night. The current second, Impeto, was a cruel stallion who often knocked him down as he was passing by and taunted the young colt. He asked Auctus to bless him, to make him grow strong and fierce and powerful. It is unknown whether Auctus listened, or if Invisus just got lucky, but as years passed, he grew from a weak colt into a handsome stallion. Invisus trained as a warrior and fought his way into Praelius’ notice. But Impeto was angry at him, and demanded a spar in the middle of the night, to death. That night, Invisus made his first sacrifice to Auctus, killing a beautiful quetzal and laying it on his shrine. He won the spar, and returned bloodstained to his tribe in the middle of the night. No one saw him but Hyalia-- the now-grown foal of Clementia and Praelius. She had grown into a beauty, the most beautiful mare on the island, but she hated the attention and the stallions all fighting over her. She had been taking a walk by the river alone that night, and saw Invisus washing Impeto’s blood from his dark body. The next morning, Impeto was found mauled to death, and the herd mourned him. Invisus was asked to become second, and he accepted. But Hyalia knew of Invisus’ murder. As she was going to where her father rested to tell him of the murder, she heard another voice-- Invisus’ voice. “We must retaliate,” he was telling Praelius. “If we just let the others murder one of our own, we will lose ground and quickly. Better to just retaliate now, before the fact.” To her horror, she heard her father agreeing with him. They would set out at dawn. “We must attack and once. Thank you for bringing this to my attention… Do you have any other requests?” Praelius asked Invisus. “I can tell that something is on your mind.” “Hyalia,” the dark stallion replied. “I wish to have your daughter.” Praelius was silent as Hyalia listened, terrified, in the foliage nearby. Then, she heard him reply, “All right. I trust you.” That morning, Invisus roused the tribe and readied them for war. Panicked, Hyalia looked for her father and mother, but they were both nowhere to be found. Too soon, the fighting began. Then, a light-colored mare, small and dainty, appeared at Hyalia’s side-- her mother, Clementia, looking saddened and worried. Hyalia still said nothing. It was too late to stop the tide of war now. They hid together at the edge of their territory, watching Invisus and the other tribe members fight. Suddenly, as Invisus slew another stallion, he reared up over the body. “I am Auctus reborn!” he shouted to the sky. “You are my sacrifice! Fear me! Fear me!” He was laughing wildly, blood foaming from the corners of his mouth. Clementia gasped. To say such a thing was blasphemy. Auctus would be furious. And indeed he was. The first battle was won, although Hyalia knew it was unnecessary, and the blood spilled had all been innocent. But that afternoon, the air hummed. There was a crackling thickness in the heavy sky-- a storm was coming. Auctus was angry. Cinis was angry, too-- the sunset was the wild color of fire, and the stars did not come out at twilight. A swirling wind started to kick up the pink beach sand, now stained red with blood-- Mutare’s fury. Somehow, deep in her heart, Hyalia knew that a storm was coming. A tsunami, too, worse than the island had ever seen. Her only hope was to go to Invisus and ask him to apologize. Fear struck her, then. Death was likely. Hyalia took a deep breath and headed out to where her tribe was gathered, celebrating their victory. But as she approached, she saw a somber scene. Clementia was the first to approach the young mare. “Your father has been slain,” she told her, grim, tears brimming in her eyes. Anger, too. “You must run. Invisus is coming for you. He thinks that he is a reborn god… and he wants to swim across the ocean and bring you with him, to conquer another land.” Hyalia could feel panic rising, overtaking the bruising sorrow in her heart. “Mother, you have to come with me. We can escape this place.” Clementia nodded, agreeing with her. The two headed out to the beaches, nearing the shore. The waves were stronger now. The gods were gathering their fury. Before braving the crashing waves, Hyalia bent her front legs, bowing to the ocean. “Cinis, merciful one, hear my prayer: Do not blame the souls of those who have gone. They are innocent. Mutare, mysterious one, hear my prayer: Let the ocean’s path have mercy on two escaping mares.” She paused. “Auctus, great one, the horses of Meridies are sorry.” She rose, and the two mares prepared to dive into the frothing waves. Suddenly, black and white, stark like the lightning over the cover of night, flashed at the corner of Clementia’s vision. Without thinking, Clementia jumped in front of Hyalia, and took the full force of Invisus’ hooves. He stamped and charged again and again, blind in his fury. Hyalia glimpsed her mother mouthing, ‘Run!’ before Invisus’ hooves came down on her body one last time. The beautiful mare dived into the waves and began to swim. Mutare had listened to her prayer-- just as she dived in, the waves parted into a long, calm path to another land far away. However, the remaining horses were not so lucky. A great tsunami was gathering under the wings of the storm. The wave hit first, then the storm beat at the island for three days and nights. Many horses were washed out in the storm. Some survived to tell the tale, but many did not. Invisus was the first to drown, but he did not die spectacularly, not with bloodshed or in battle or with honor. He died like any other horse. It is said that on the waves stood an almost-white horse. His mane was made of the seafoam, and his hooves were fringed with the ocean itself. “Remember the real gods,” he shouted. Behind him, an ashen mare stood. “Don’t waste yourself like this,” she told them. Mutare was nowhere to be seen, but the furious wind was a message all of its own. After that, the tribes returned to normal, but they remembered their gods and remembered their place in the cycle of life and death. Meridiesian horses spread across Paradisus to tell and retell their story, and to warn others so they would not have the tragedy of Meridies’ Great Storm happen again. Notable Horses • Praelius (ee/Aa/DD/nSty-- Sooty Red Dun): Praelius was a fair and just tribe leader. He was loved by many, but unfortunately those who are loved will envious enemies. He was slain by another tribe leader on a misunderstanding about Invisus’ attacks. It is said that Praelius’ soul is the steady, bright lodestar whose location never changes. • Clementia (EE/aa/CrCr/ChCh/nT-- Smoky Cream Champagne Tobiano): Clementia was the lead mare of Praelius’ tribe. She was kind, loving, and only wanted the best for everyone. However, she was fierce when those that she loved were threatened. On Meridies, a ‘Clementian’ act is an act of self-sacrifice-- much like how Clementia drowned Invisus with her last breaths. • Hyalia (??): Hyalia is said to be one of the most beautiful mares to ever have lived. However, there are no agreeing records as to what she really looked like. Many argue that Hyalia was really Mutare, presenting herself as the ideal of whomever looked upon her. However, Mutare has never answered questions about Hyalia’s real identity. It is known that she made it to Ortus with a few others from her island, and became a storyteller, never having foals and never settling. Little is known about what happened to her after leaving Meridies besides that. However, when she was alive, she was shy and thoughtful, hating the attention she was given for her appearance. She was a devout follower of Cinis. • Invisus (EE/aa/StySty/nO-- Sooty Black Overo): Invisus was a cruel, headstrong, and reckless stallion. Bullied in his youth, he trained tirelessly and finally became in place to become second stallion of the tribehead. However, he became a murderer, breaking the third Ambitus rule of never killing for the sake of killing. He proclaimed himself as ‘Auctus reborn’ and was finally drowned in the first wave of the Great Storm. • Albiora (EE/Aa/GG-- Graying Bay): Albiora was Meridies’ most famous storyteller. It was said that she could recount any story and listeners would see it playing out in their heads, almost like it was happening in front of them. She had an enchanting voice, and could make anything seem real. The pale gray mare was also said to be able to remember anything perfectly, and could recount most of her life in crisp detail. • Inclytus (Ee/Aa/DD/Stysty/nRb-- Sooty Zebra Dun Rabicano): Inclytus was a legendary stallion who was said to be able to climb mountains in minutes and gallop four times around the island without stopping. However, although he was strong and fast, he preferred to always be alone, and never had a herd of his own. Inclytus always had a foal-like demeanor, and was sometimes ignorant but always joking and kind. He never had foals and died unchallenged by any other. Genetics Builds Warmblood Hair Any Nose & Ears Any Colors Any Markings Celo, Cuculla, KIT, Reveri, Avitus, Evorsus, Miocene, and Eocene will not generate. Category:Geography